


that goddamn rogue

by proto_typ3



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Both of them, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Some Plot, Trans Male Character, but not really, more like fuck buddies, some repressed emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: they have it bad for each other





	that goddamn rogue

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't like a self indulgent drifter/guardian fic?

“Ah, shit.” Harker cursed. Drifter sucked a mark into his neck, too high to be covered, as his hands snuck down to squeeze his ass. Harker’s hips were bony, pressed firmly against Drifter. He was still fully clothed, the bastard. Harker was stripped of his armor already, only thin underclothes protecting him from the cold Derelict. He was determined to press back somehow, fight for some kind of dominance, but his head was swimming. He groaned when Drifter grabbed his jaw. He smiled, eyes narrow, Drifter had him where he wanted him. There was a long moment before he kissed him, turning to tongue and teeth. Harker managed to bite his lip hard enough that he pulled away with a gasp. 

“Fucker.” He held his sleeve to his lips for a moment, pulling away to see blood. Harker pulled him back in by the belt, grinding their hips together. There was still too much clothing between them. 

“How far ya’ thinkin’ of getting tonight, rogue?” 

“Far as you’ll let me.” He murmured, smirk on his lips.

“Mmm.” Harker kissed his neck as he drew in close. “Shit- wait.” 

“What?” He pulled away, hands freezing at his waist.

“I uh, you're alright fuckin’ a trans guy?” He asked nervously, the fire in him tinged with fear. He couldn't remember how the last time went, or if there was a last time, but his brain managed to shock him with adrenaline at the thought.

“I would’ve asked you the same thing. Course it’s alright.” He laughed. The tension in Harker's shoulders melted. Thank fucking god. He was fine with it _and_ trans himself? A fucking miracle. They dared to be soft, loving for a moment. “Be more confidant about it, I’d fuck ya’ if you were a damn Hive wizard.” Then it was gone and they were back to being snarky. Course Harker was brave as anythin’, even straight up stupid at times, but the fact they _just_ started doing this and that he _couldn't_ remember anything like this going _well_ … he had reason to be nervous initially.

“Gotcha bad.” He smiled, toothy, dragging his hips against his by the Drifter’s belt. 

“I plead the fifth.”

“Oh, you’ll be pleading, alright.” 

“What, you want me on my knees too?” He asked it like a joke, but his feet were kicked out from under him and he fell to his knees, _hard_. 

“What a good idea.” Harker smoothed a hand over his head, tilting it back to look up at him. Drifter _did_ look pretty on his knees like this. If only he had something for him to _really_ choke on. He read the look in his eyes perfectly, pulling down his pants and underwear in one go, hardly down to his knees before he swiped a calloused thumb over Harker’s swollen dick, already glistening with his own slick. His hips twitched and he hissed on the exhale, not quite pulling his head to his crotch yet. _Yet_ was the key term here. 

“And you think I have it bad.” Drifter ran his mouth. “You get this worked up every time we scuffle?” He stroked the bud again, slow, hard. Harker tightened his grip on his hair, but Drifter only smiled. “Aren't you a sight.” 

“If you don't get to fuckin’ work right now, I’ll burn your brain out of your damn skull.” He let his solar light thrum in his palms for good measure. Drifter paused, nodding his head to one side in acceptance and licked him in his entirety. His tongue bore a hole through him at the slightest twitch of his own hips, reading him _too damn well_ , knowing what he'd like _too damn much._ Harker struggled to hold back the moans or keep his thighs from clamping shut around his head. He was all about roughing Drifter up and getting roughed up in return, but if they had to stop or slow for _anything_ Harker might just die. 

With what was left of his functioning brain, he scoured his spotty memory for when he did this before, and why he hadn't done this _sooner_. He came up blank, somehow happy that Drifter was his first in some way or another. The more logical half of him berated the thought, even as he moaned his name. God, he hadn't bet on-

He came with a weak gush of fluids, holding Drifter’s face against him like a goddamn life line. He didn't let up until Harker tugged him off, overstimulated and hazy. He slumped against the wall, thankful as Drifter came up to steady him, a softness returning. He kissed his neck, bodies pressed together again after his pants were hiked up. 

“Goddamn- son of a bitch-” Harker grunted, pulling at Drifters clothes in earnest now. “Let me ‘atcha.” He mumbled against warm skin. He caught him in a kiss suddenly and the fact that he could still _taste himself_ on him shook him a bit. In a good way.

“You sound nice when you cum.” Drifter murmured against his ear, noting how the other shivered. 

“You look good on your knees.” He quipped. A soft beeping filled the air and they both looked around quizzically before Harker’s ghost fizzled into existence. 

“There's a mission from Cayde- what the hell did I walk into.” The ghost’s voice was flat, its shell dinged up. Drifter hadn't seen it before.

“Ah. Forgot about that.” Harker said carefully, picking himself off of Drifter.

“I _told you_ to stop playing Gambit, now you're? With this guy?” The ghost had odd intonation, he wondered if the damage to his shell was part of the reason. 

“See you later.” Harker rushed, kissing him hard on the lips and transmatting out. The way he disappeared from his arms nearly sent a panic through him, his heat leaving him.

Drifter sighed. This wasn't the first time either of them had been pulled away for work, and it certainly won't be the last. In the frigid space of his own ship, at least he had fresh fantasies to keep him warm until Gambit started again. He laughed at himself, mostly in self pity.

  


**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos/comments if you want more drifter/harker shit <(｀^´)>


End file.
